bakupediahfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KellynKaz
Kelly I will force u 2 make ur self happy and at home here (Ur also Admin here) these r teh rules. NOW CLICK ON: Bakupedia rules- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 04:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Don't be silly Kellyn How to be an Administrator is like Bakugan Wiki: Requests OK! So don't insert gibberish into pages cos it's annoying and if you do it again I will have to demote you. This is your first warning as this counts as vandalism (please learn from your mistakes) "Sucking up the world with Dharak! 21:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Well this is not a partying website it is an encyclopedia OK I take the warning back. Just don't do that again Kellyn don't worry Savage-Darkus was demoted and now has a 2 week block- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 23:03, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Kellyn please unblock me on the Bakugan Wiki I'm so bored. I had a reason for those spite blogs. Reason 1: 17:24, July 24, 2011 Airzel-of-haos (Talk | contribs) blocked Aquos rules (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Alpha isn't the one who makes spam edits and fusses out other users for no reason. See you in a week.) I didnt realise Alpha's this loser joke was a joke. So I thought he was a troll and called him an insect for insulting everyone on the Wiki. Reason 2: Aquos, get off this wiki. If all you are going to do is complain and call us bullies when you are the one who is always starting stuff, just get out. Complain again, and I will HELP YOU pack your bags. Shape up or ship out, understood? September 2 by Airzel-of-haos. And you deserved every word of it. 17 days ago by Airzel-of-haosSo please unblock me. We are friends again if u do this. AND I will leave Airzel alone- "You are a powerful apponent But you will never defeat Dragon! So quit crying! 22:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC)" ... what do you mean by meep? oh and since I'm the head crat U have 2 do what I want. SO PLEASE UNBLOCK ME PLEASE..... Wait u called my Wiki filthy? I am getting revenge by giving u warning 2. If U recieve one more I block U for 5 months- "You are a powerful apponent But you will never defeat Dragon! So quit crying! 01:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC)" Why have u been acting like AOH recently? and why did u retire from Bakugan Wiki? Why in the world did u call this place dum 2? Soon as possibly reply- "You are a powerful apponent But you will never defeat Dragon! So quit crying! 08:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC)" Kellyn please! listen to this speech: I just think you guys shouldn't take pity on user, but rather..be open minded. Be willing to forget the past. From time-to-time- and time again. They have a right to be on this wiki just as much as you do. Keep blocking him for amounts of time. Not infinity or years..be merciful. Just don't be taken for granted. I know most of you don't have that kind of patience, and that's okay. Just give people a little more to work with. Stop hanging the people so much..that's what makes us create place like Bakugan Users wiki, or TheBakuganHangout..seriously, if you hate or dislike "rip-off wikis" then stop being the cause of them ! It's like saying don't jump off the bridge, you making their life such a h-!! that they ACTUALLY WANT to JUMP ! My point is...just .....be the bigger person ? In a sense...I'l put it like this: Don't kick the child out of the house at a younger age, it'll only make them hard, and want to make others lives miserable, or something like that...discipline, because you HAVE to LIVE with that child, and raise him. Yeah that's right....I can be deep when I want to... 6 hours ago by Firestormblaze- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:56, October 9, 2011 (UTC)" U Kelly u know what if u don't unblock me i'm giving u an infinite block You I am getting sick of you not listening to AR. Defying a Crat's orders is against the rules. Enjoy the 4 day block- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice 11:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC)" Since U disobeyed me= a Crat I turned ur block to infinite. ENJOY- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 22:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC)"